Mystery Dungeon/Transcript
This is a transcript of Bloo and Dave the Minion episode "Mystery Dungeon" Act 1 (Bloo and Dave the Minion intro) (Show title card) TEXT: Written by TERRY WARD and CHAE C. TEXT: Storyboard by CHAE C. TEXT: Directed by ROBERT W. STAINTON (Fades to black) (Fades into Mac sleeping on Johnny Test's face. Johnny Test wakes up Mac with her face) Johnny Test: Mac. Mac, wake up. Mac: [Wakes up confused and dazed.] Where am I? Johnny Test, what's going on?! Johnny Test: Uh, you've been snoozing on my face. I just woke up in this room with these fellas: Minion, Squid, and one of the Faking Crash. [Bill the Minion starts rubbing Squidward's feet, while Fake Crash is still sleeping, but then wakes up.] Fake Crash: Awake. [starts turning his head around.] Avast, hold tight your buns, if buns you do hold dear; for time has come to wake and run and not give way to fear! Johnny Test: What are those awful words? Fake Crash: [turns his head to the wall and to the normal direction.] I'm reading the wall. [Points to the wall.] They are wall words. Johnny Test: Beyond this room are a thousand rooms, outside of them still more. Mac: Behind each door, on every floor, danger, danger, ever more. Bill the Minion: Stranger, hark! The traps galore may kill you whilst you do explore. Squidward: To free yourself from this tomb, and nevermore re-enter, find the room amidst the rooms that lies exactly center? [The wall starts glowing red which then reveals a map.] Mac: It's a map! Fake Crash: I no longer need this map. I have infallible recall. [The walls starts to close in on the gang.] Johnny Test: Oh! The room is trying to hug us! [She jumps through a door which leads to a bottomless chasm.] Oh no! Squidward: Oh, dag. Bill the Minion: Check out my mods, bro. [Bill the Minion extends his Gadget Gun and grabs Johnny Test and pulls her in.] Fake Crash: Enough of this! [Opens a latch on the floor which was the latch for a trapdoor which they all fall through.] Squidward: Huh? This room doesn't have any doors. Johnny Test: We're trapped! Fake Crash: This is wrong. The map lied to me. It doesn't want me to find the EXIT! Squidward, how do you taste? Squidward: Uh, nice, I guess? Fake Crash: Mild or SPICY?! Squidward: Oh, uh - Kinda lonely. Fake Crash: Make yourself into food! Now! Squidward: You're going to eat me? Yeah, right. Bill the Minion: Slop your mouths up. I found an oven and baking supplies. Johnny Test: I can make an meatballs for all of us. Just like my mom, dad, Ducky and sisters. Fake Crash: Make them fast, servile. Johnny Test: If you wanna taste my meatballs you better be nice. You got that? Fake Crash: I am sorry. Make meatballs, slave. Johnny Test: Okay, that's better, now let's see about this meatball business. [After some time, Johnny Test finishes baking the meatballs.] Johnny Test: All right, gentlemen. Have a look at my luscious, gooey meatballs. [The guys sniff the freshly baked apple pie with delight. The scent leads into a rat's home and attracts the large rat. The rat jumps through the door to eat the meatballs.] Fake Crash: No! [he punches the rat, possibly killing it and starts eating the pie out of the rat's mouth.] Wonderful. Mac: Uh, Fake Crash? Fake Crash: WHAT?! Mac: Never mind. (Fades to black) Act 2 (Fades to black) Squidward: Come on, you guys. That mouse showed us the room door. [The gang starts crawling through the cave.] Squidward: [talks to Bill the Minion] Say, you know what's weird? Bill the Minion: What, Squidward? Squidward: Well, isn't it weird how Johnny Test's ability to make meatballs is specifically what helped us escape from that room? Bill the Minion: I make meatballs, too, Squidward. Squidward: Right, yeah, like, battery meatballs or summin'? [laughs] Bill the Minion: No. Real meatballs. Don't you remember? I am your s- [gets cut off by Squidward.] Squidward: Hey! Look, another room! [They enter a burgundy-brown, steam-filled room with a pool and an exit on the other side.] Squidward: Good grief, it's humid in here. Fake Crash: That door will lead us closer to the exit! Squidward: Hold up, hold up! [He grabs Fake Crash's arm and pulls him away from the pool.] Look! [He points at the fish monster, that has a plug chained to his tail. It's plugged up to a hole so the water wouldn't escape.] Squidward: There has to be a way to get across without that thing chompin' on our WOO-HOOS! Bill the Minion: Can't you fly us across, Squidward? Squidward: Oh yeah, I can sure try. [Squidward reaches up with his arms as he groans. He falls down right after.] Squidward: Nggh! Aw dang, this heat is negating my powers! Can't do nothin' with this steam coming off the water. [The monster hisses at them as its head reaches above the water; the gang flinches.] Squidward: NGH, glob! Fah! [He attempts using his ice powers on it but he fails.] Nagh! Look at this! [He does a raspberry with a disapproving face.] Well, that's it. Show's over. I'll just die here and y'all here can just eat my body if you want to survive.. [Fake Crash extends his mouth open by his jaw, revealing his sharp teeth.] Johnny Test: Golly, how we ever gonna worm our way out of this.. fishy situation? Mac: I think I have an idea. [The scene cuts to Johnny Test holding a knife in her hand, being tied around her stomach with the half of rope. There is a hook above Johnny Test that the stretched cloth is on, making it possible for Johnny Test to hang over the monster. Squidward is seen pulling his the rope, that's actually still attached to his rope.] Mac: That's a boy, Johnny Test! You can do it! [Squidward lowers Johnny Test, making her closer to the water.] Mac: [sighs] This is gonna work out just fine. [Johnny Test's bottom is in the water, looking nervous.] Johnny Test: Oh, that's warm on my undercarriage. [The fish monster quickly reaches above water and opens its mouth, and closes it fast when Johnny Test was inside. Squidward groans as he pulls the rope.] Squidward: H-help me guys! Bill the Minion: Yes, Squidward! [He approaches him and pinches his knee.] Squidward: NNGH! Fake Crash, c'mon! [Fake Crash groans lazily, and his arm reaches the rope, but Squidward falls, the cloth falling with him before Fake Crash can even hold it. The plug that was chained to the fish's tail unplugs, draining the water. Squidward falls backwards, and the fish lands on its back. A knife pokes through from the inside, creates a line and Johnny Test pops her head out of the fish's body.] Johnny Test: Bleh! Wow, that was heavy, man. [They cheer for Johnny Test.] Johnny Test: Aw yeah, I've been reborn! Bill the Minion: Look! [He points at the path leading to the door. The rest of the water has escaped.] Johnny Test: Let's go then! [They all exit the room, a wall closing the door from the top of the frame.] (Fades to black) Act 3 Coming soon! Act 4 (Fades to Bloo and Dave the Minion in the grasslands, a dusk behind them) Bloo: [Serious] This is the spot? Right here? [The Magi comes out of the ground, Finn and Jake don't see him] What was that?! Johnny Test: C'mon Squidward. We're leavin' [The book farts on Squidward, he is lying on the ground] Squidward: [Reluctantly] OK. [Scene cuts to Dave the Minion] Dave the Minion: [Sniffs] I'm tellin' you dude, my meatball-dar's goin' 'nay-nays. [Sniffs] [A door on the grass opens and Fake Crash holding Bill the Minion, Johnny Test, Mac, and Squidward holding the book come out, the books says something] Dave the Minion: Oww! Bloo: What the—This is very strange. Dave the Minion: Johnny Test! Where is the meatballs at?! [Mac gets off Johnny Test] Johnny Test: Oh, Mister Fake Crash ate it. Fake Crash: Bye, don't follow me. [Fake Crash leaves] Mac: Hey, Dave can I catch you a ride back home? Dave the Minion: Yeah, but what the heck is goin' on here? [Points at Squidward that is behind him, sitting on the grass and holding the book] Mac: Squidward was doin' some... desperate business, but it didn't work out. [Bill the Minion approaches Squidward] He seems pretty bummed out 'bout it. Bill the Minion: Don't be sad, Squidward. Your characters can always be real in the garden of your mind. Squidward: [Holds Bill the Minion's hand] They can? [Wears that expression of silly hope again] Bill the Minion: Remember when you showed me your imagination zone? Squidward: Yes! Yes, if I can concentrate... [closes eyes] [Cuts to imagination zone, Mr. Krabs is there floating with Squidward] Squidward: [Laughs] It worked! Mr. Krabs: [Speaking with Bill the Minion's voice] I missed you, Squidward! Squidward: Oh, Mr. Krabs, can dreams to go back to Krusty Krab for life? Mr. Krabs: Of course they can! Dreams are real! Squidward: Then I will wait for you, from across the threshold of consciousness. [Scene cuts to Bill the Minion] Bill the Minion: Our worlds will surely meet, Squidward. [Cuts to imagination zone] Squidward: [Blushing with his eyes closed] I, too, feel this; and it feels so strong it must be true. [Cuts to Bloo and Dave the Minion, Mac on Bloo's right staring at the Squidward] Bloo: [Squidward keeps talking to himself waving his hands while holding the book, book says something] Who in this world is sadder than the Squidward? Mac: [Squidward keeps rambling on] Me, watching this. Book: [flailing hands around] Yeah! Write it down! Write it down! Johnny Test: Thanks for watching this episode. Until we meet again, boys and girls. Good night! (Fades to black) Text: THE END (Bloo and Dave the Minion credits)